


Крис не любил сюрпризы

by batsNwolfs



Series: Очень коварный план [9]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, RE: Damnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsNwolfs/pseuds/batsNwolfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис не любил сюрпризы. Особенно по утрам. По утрам Крис вообще любить мог только кофе. И Леона. Точнее Леона и кофе, в таком порядке. Хотя нет, там еще должна быть Клэр... Ладно, без разницы. Все равно Леон блистательно отсутствовал, а кофе был холодный.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyriumbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyriumbat/gifts).



> Сочинение на тему "Что делал Крис, пока Леон был в Восточно-Славянской республике".

Крис не любил сюрпризы. Особенно по утрам. По утрам Крис вообще любить мог только кофе. И Леона. Точнее Леона и кофе, в таком порядке. Хотя нет, там еще должна быть Клэр... Ладно, без разницы. Все равно Леон блистательно отсутствовал, а кофе был холодный.  
Редфилд все равно налил себе чашку и поставил в микроволновку, после чего отправился осматривать квартиру в поисках подсказок. Все еще оставалась маленькая вероятность, что Леон ушел за свежим хлебом в булочную за углом. Очень-очень маленькая.  
В прихожей нашлась написанная такое ощущение, что ногой, записка «Прости, вызвали», придавленная неизвестного происхождения книгой «Волшебник страны Оз», и обнаружилась пропажа крисова тактического жилета и кроссовок. Леоновские кроссовки преспокойно продолжали стоять, а жилет был аккуратно сложен в шкафу. Из всего это Редфилд сделал вывод, что мятежный спецагент уходил в потемках в большой спешке и одевался ощупью. Ну и слегка польстил себе в темноте. Милый вариант с булочной отпал.  
Телефон Кеннеди был вне зоны доступа и переключился на голосовую почту. Оставлять сообщения Крис не стал. У него был еще один номер, которым он не побоялся воспользоваться.  
\- Где он? - потребовал Крис без предисловий. Вспомнил о приличиях и добавил: - Здравствуй, Ингрид.  
\- Добрый день, - отвечал ее бесстрастный профессиональный голос. - Минуточку.  
Послышался тихий скрип отодвигаемого стула, стук каблуков, щелчок замка и быстрый шепот:  
\- Как хорошо, что вы позвонили. Пару часов назад он высадился в Восточно-славянской республике...  
\- Где?! - Крис перевел взгляд на телевизор, который включил автоматически. Показывали новости. - Оттуда же всех выводят.  
\- Ну да. Приказ о выводе войск поступил сразу после его высадки. Но вы же его знаете, Кристофер, встал в позу, сказал, что без биологического оружия не уедет и отключился. А теперь телефон вовсе не отвечает.  
\- Можешь передать мне последние координаты?  
\- Конечно. Если смогу отследить его - дам знать. Как хорошо, что у Леона такие друзья.  
Крис нахмурился в поисках издевки, не нашел, поблагодарил и распрощался.  
\- Всех вывели, значит... - он потер подбородок, пару минут задумчиво постукивал телефоном по столу, достал снова остывший кофе из микроволновки и принялся звонить, попутно вспоминая, есть ли у него еще целые кроссовки и запасной жилет.

Матерясь сквозь зубы, Крис упорно сжимал штурвал и выжимал из самолета все, что можно. Из радио его периодически окликали, но без былого пыла. Уже поняли, что основные силы он ждать не будет.  
Связей Криса хватило бы на переворот почти в любой стране, пусть даже и нефтяной, но на все нужно время, а потом еще время на то, чтобы вспомнить как пилотировать истребитель... В общем, Редфилд чувствовал, что опаздывает, ужасно опаздывает, и между ругательств еще вставлял описания того, что проделает с Леоном, если тот додумается откинуть коньки до крисова прибытия. Кроме того, прошли слухи, что в эту дурацкую республику прибыла бывшая леонова подружка Вонг, к которой у Криса были большие претензии, сколько бы сожитель ни убеждал, что с вредной бабой у него все чисто платонически (а потом еще объяснял, что такое «платонически»).  
Ханниган пересылала данные со спутника: Леон предсказуемо был жив, но определенно влип в неприятности. Большие такие, 3 штуки.  
Веселье происходило на довольно широкой, а когда-то, наверное и красивой площади посреди города, у романтического разрушенного фонтана.  
Одну проблему Кеннеди решил сам, расстреляв в упор из танка, а на вторую не хватило патронов. Насколько Крис мог судить с высоты по стойке Леона, из оружия у того остались только нож и чувство юмора. В этой ситуации полезность была одинаковая.  
Заложив крутой вираж, Редфилд расстрелял подобравшуюся ближе всего тварь, чудом не зацепив самого Леона, а потом подарил ракету и второй. Хотел было написать следом самолета «я тебя люблю», «Я скучал» или «Дома поговорим», но решил, что полуночные похитители жилетов и кроссовок этого не достойны, и только продолжил честно охранять площадь и окрестности.  
Противной бабы Вонг видно не было, зато был в тени покоцаного танка какой-то мужик, которого Леон, обняв за талию, потащил к подъезжающим союзным силам. Определенно, Кеннеди ждал серьезный разговор...

Крис только успел руку поднять, как дверь сама открылась, и Леон удивленно застыл на пороге.  
\- Если бы я не видел твою медкарту, я бы дал тебе в морду, - поприветствовал Крис.  
\- Крис? Что ты здесь делаешь? – Кеннеди щурился, глядя на него и солнце за его спиной. Редфилд придирчиво пересчитал усталые морщинки вокруг его глаз и вздохнул.  
\- И тебе здравствуй, и я скучал, - покивал Редфилд, пихнул Леону в руки картонную коробку с двумя большими стаканами кофе и пакет с гамбургерами, и просочился в комнату. Сквозь широкие белые жалюзи падал рассеянный свет, на столике в ногах кровати стояли бутылка и стопка. Крис поднял стопку, принюхался.  
\- То, что ты ушел устраивать переворот в бывшей советской республике – это еще мелочи, но вот то, что ты пил один, без меня – это уже наглость… Надеюсь, кроссовки еще можно спасти?  
Леон закрыл наконец дверь и пристроил принесенные дары на все тот же уродский мелкий столик.  
\- Прости, пришлось выдвигаться быстро… - сказал он беспомощно и развел руками.  
\- Ага, я так и подумал, - Редфилд кивнул и повернулся к собеседнику. Леон выглядел уставшим и печальным. Впрочем, примерно так он всегда выглядел после работы. Иногда и хуже. Им не раз приходилось собирать друг друга чуть ли не по кускам – то в прямом, то в переносном смысле.  
\- Ты как? – спросил он тихо.  
\- Нормально, - кивнул Леон, выражение его лица оставалось отстраненным и «захлопнутым».  
\- А как твоя размалеванная азиатская подружка с десятком подтяжек? – Крис проследовал к столику и, стоя к Леону спиной, принялся разбирать пакет. – Я еще понимаю президентшу, она ничего, но эта…  
\- Тебе никогда не нравились мои подруги, - напомнил Кеннеди, голос стал чуть веселее.  
\- Почему же? – Крис взмахнул бутербродом. – Мне нравится Клэр. И Шерри. И Ханниган тоже, хотя она та еще вобла замороженная.  
Особо сервировать было нечего, и Крис застыл с пакетом в руках, не зная, чем еще себя занять.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Леон, неслышно подходя и обнимая вокруг пояса. Его острый подбородок устроился у Редфилда на плече, челка привычно щекотнула щеку. – Я очень по тебе скучал.  
\- Я тоже, - агент БСАА похлопал по обнимающим ладоням. – Я тоже. В следующий раз бери меня с собой. Всегда мечтал устроить переворот. Знаешь сколько народу пришлось обзвонить, чтобы русские зашевелились?  
\- Представляю, - фыркнул Леон. – В следующий раз обязательно.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Лео! – проорал Крис в сторону ванной, откуда слышался шум воды. – Тебе тут звонит… Хм…  
На экране телефона значилось «Не брать». Обычно Леон ограничивался первой буквой и номером.  
\- Что? – наполовину побрившийся Кеннеди выглянул из ванной и взял протянутый телефон. Скривился.  
\- Фанатки? – предположил Крис. Учитывая, что Леон брал трубку каждый раз, когда ему звонили девицы, которых Кеннеди имел дурацкую привычку привозить с каждого задания, как магнитики – уж лучше бы магнитики! – Редфилд просто терялся в догадках.  
\- Саша, - вздохнул Леон и рассеяно потер подбородок, совсем забыв о пене для бритья, наполовину этот самый подбородок скрывавшей, чертыхнулся. Крис мысленно перебрал леоновы трофеи – естественно, он знал их всех по именам, фамилиям, фотографиям и родственникам до седьмого колена. Так, на всякий случай. Кого там только не было. Даже одна с именем из одних согласных, из какого-то далекого племени, а вот Саш не было.  
\- Какая-такая Саша? – поинтересовался он, стараясь казаться незаинтересованным. Но Кеннеди, конечно, не повелся, сверкнул зеленым глазом и попытался челкой тряхнуть. Но та, поскольку высохнуть не успела, попытку проигнорировала, продолжая липнуть ко лбу.  
\- Александр Казаченко, революция в восточно-славянской республике, фонтан…  
\- Ах, фонтан… - протянул Крис и глянул на телефон совсем иначе. – Тот самый мужик, с которым вы так романтично прогуливались в обнимку по главной улице?  
\- От трех Тиранов. Ага, это он.  
\- Как чудесно, что он позвонил, - Редфилд широко и многообещающе улыбнулся. - Давно мечтал дать ему по морде.  
\- Его нельзя по морде, - вздохнул Леон. – Он инвалид. И у него психологическая травма…  
\- Это же не ты его?  
Кеннеди интенсивно мотнул головой, отчего челка на пару мгновений все-таки отлипла ото лба.  
\- Извлечение плаги прошло не очень успешно, ноги отказали…  
Он пожал плечами и отвел взгляд. Крис сначала нахмурился, но мгновение спустя холодок понимания пробежал по его спине: Леон ведь тоже перенес такую операцию и мог сейчас быть на месте этого Саши. И конечно, пресвятой Кеннеди мучается чувством вины.  
Крис поднялся с дивана и сурово сгреб слегка расклеившегося сожителя в охапку – пена для бриться окончательно стерлась с лица Кеннеди, распределившись по плечу и майке Криса. Леон фыркнул, но вырываться не стал, сомкнул руки у Криса за спиной и поинтересовался:  
\- И что делать?  
\- Записать его в секцию баскетбола, - отвечал Редфилд под аккомпанемент продолжающего звонить телефона. – И в группу психологической помощи… У меня там много знакомых…  
На последней фразе телефон угомонился, а Леон сжал руки чуть сильнее.  
\- В общем, иди брейся, потом перезвоним и пригласим на коллективную пьянку: ты, я и команда по паралимпийским играм. Там такие девочки есть…  
Леон оторвался от чужого плеча и выразительно изогнул бровь.  
\- …веселые, - закончил Редфилд и широко улыбнулся. – Ну, и мальчики тоже. Но своим делиться я не буду, так ему и скажи. А то я сам перезвоню и скажу.  
Леон фыркнул, расцепляя руки и удаляясь в ванную. Глядя ему вслед, Крис задумался, не позвать ли заодно и Леонов фанклуб – глядишь, на почве любви к агенту Кеннеди сойдется с кем-нибудь и будет ей звонить…


End file.
